Falsely Accused
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Based off the yaoi dating sim game "Enzai: Falsely Accused" - Roxas is a prisoner in a terrible prison where the sadistic warden, Axel, just can't seem to get enough of the lost little blond boy. Non-con...sort of... Very short and PWP.


-1A/n: HEY THERE EVERYONE! Ki-chan is back! Okay, so, this story was written for my best friend ever and it's based around a yaoi dating sim game called "Enzai: Falsely Accused" and I wanted to depict Axel as the psycho sadist Durer, and Roxas as the mysterious uke-fied sweet-heart Vallewida. I wrote it for her only, I know it's not my best work, but if you like it then review! Thaaaaanks!

-------__

This prison… thought a sad soul, _...is filled with such sad people. Why is it that I am here again? What did I do wrong? Tell me...anyone, just tell me..._

A boy named Roxas was walking slowly down the dank corridors of the huge prison, his face dirtied, his gray jacket open, showing his torso which oddly held many scars on his pale flesh. His eyes were downcast as he stepped slowly down the dark hallways, the sounds of the other prisoners laughing from afar, from either a sadistic laugh, or an insane laughter...

Breakfast had just ended, and it was a pretty awful meal. Roxas was never hungry anymore- in fact, he hardly had any emotions anymore, just depression and wonder why he was here? The blond boy, no older than sixteen, had been thrown into prison one year back, and strangely he couldn't remember the crime he had committed that caused him to be put into jail. He had thought and thought about it, even once asked one of the prison guards- but that soon led him into trouble that he wished had never happened to him.

This prison was the saddest place Roxas had ever been to, and he had never thought the people here would be as cruel. Roxas was just hoping he'd make it back to his cell in one piece, for when a young prisoner walked about these smelly hallways, it always seemed that danger would just appear...

"Well, if it isn't Roxas," came a sickly sly voice.

Roxas halted immediately, looking up at where the voice came from. Polished leather boots clacked down the bricked floor, stepping briskly towards the slender blond, a riding crop tapping firmly against the warden's white gloved hand. Roxas knew exactly who this man was, and Roxas shuddered and closed his eyes when finally the male came to a stop in front of Roxas.

"From what it looks like, Roxas, you're all alone in this corridor," spoke the warden.

"My apologies, Axel, I was just on my way back to my cell..."

Roxas went to dodge around the tall warden, but before he could, Axel had stopped him, shooting out his crop and slapping it a little _too_ roughly against Roxas's bare chest. The blond cried out softly and stumbled back, half-lidded blue eyes looking up at the warden, his eyes locking with the narrowed, sharp, angry acid green eyes that pierced Roxas hard. Roxas never really liked the way this man looked, even if he _appeared_ to be handsome on the outside, he was anything but on the inside. The warden was a cruel, heartless, foul and sadistic man who took the pleasure in hurting his fellow prisoners quite a lot; especially Roxas. Axel's hair always shined a bit too nicely- he had the free time to bathe whenever he wished, however, Roxas didn't. But Axel's hair was just as red and vibrant as his anger, which could burst forth at any given moment.

Axel's mouth twisted into a feral grin, showing pearly white teeth that almost looked like they had fangs- but maybe it was just Roxas's hazy imagination playing tricks on him again.

"I never said I wanted you to leave, Roxas," Axel purred, speaking Roxas's name seductively. "You seem to have left breakfast a little early, Roxas...why is that?"

"I just wanted to return to my cell..." Roxas murmured, looking down, realizing no excuse would work against the warden of this prison.

"Your curfew is to leave with all the other prisoners, sharply after breakfast," Axel said, his smirk growing to a frown. "I'll have you know I don't appreciate prisoners who break the rules..."

"I-I wasn't breaking any rules," Roxas replied back, looking up at Axel. "I wasn't that hungry today..."

Axel seemed to not really like those words that came out of Roxas's mouth. Of course, Axel was definietly the type to _always_ be right, even when he was wrong, he would always get his way, whatever the excuse.

"I think you're lying to me, Roxas," Axel said again. "You're starving for attention...aren't you?"

Roxas looked down, feeling his body shake a bit. He shuddered and wished his body would stop trembling as he felt Axel slide his palm smoothly down Roxas's front, pausing a moment to actually toy with a nipple. Roxas whimpered and closed his eyes, his body shaking much harder.

"Starving for it..." Axel breathed, leaning over and giving Roxas's earlobe a nibble. "I'll be happy to give it to you, _Roxas_..."

"N-No..." Roxas begged quietly.

Axel growled and stood up straight, bringing back his crop and slapping it hard against Roxas's cheek. The blond cried out gently and stumbled again, reaching up to press his fingers against the harsh red mark on his white skin.

"You will not anger me again," Axel murmured, gripping Roxas's wrist. "I'll make you really full, Roxas- so you won't want to be hungry for a really long time..."

Roxas didn't have a choice but to follow Axel down the dank hallways, blue eyes staring at the floor, his body continuing to tremble in anxious fear. He was scared, even if this wasn't the first time this has happened...

Roxas guessed Axel would take the blond to his private quarters, and he was right. It was a nice room with red carpet and comfortable couches and chairs that looked like they cost great amounts of money. Axel jerked Roxas into his room roughly, the blond stumbling into the room with a yelp as Axel closed the door. Roxas stood up straight again, rubbing his upper arm nervously as Axel slapped his crop against his hand again, stepping deliberately slowly towards Roxas.

Axel chuckled when he saw just how terrified Roxas looked as he continued backing up and Axel continued stepping forward. Roxas finally hit the wall behind him and Axel stopped in front of him.

"There's no way to escape, Roxas," Axel cooed, dragging his riding crop against Roxas's cheek. "Be a good boy and get on your knees; I'll satisfy that hunger you have..."

Roxas closed his eyes and pressed his body against the window behind him, his cheek pressing against the cold glass. "I-I don't--"

Roxas's words were cut off when Axel grabbed a fistful of the blond's gold spikes, and then threw him rather harshly down against the carpet. Roxas shuddered in pain and simply laid there a moment, eyes tightly shut as he felt the pain slowly ebb away. But it didn't last long as suddenly Axel replaced his riding crop with a real whip, crying out sharply when he felt the whip clash with his skin, creating horrible red streaks that covered his snow white flesh.

Every time the whip would come down against Roxas, the blond would flinch and let out a soft scream. Axel was hitting Roxas so hard that the boy's clothes were becoming ripped a bit. The lashes at his skin were terribly painful, sending sharp, searing pain throughout Roxas's body. His body rocked hard against the hits from Axel's whip, and Roxas knew his body wouldn't last for much longer...he was going...

Roxas's eyes shot wide open suddenly, but they were completely blank; emotionless and without life. Roxas looked up at Axel with those eyes, his mouth agape in a deep pant. Axel smirked widely and gave another swing of his wipe, against Roxas's back, and instead of screaming in pain, Roxas let out a shy little moan.

"That's the Roxas I know..." Axel breathed as he watched Roxas fall down against the carpet. "You're much more appealing this way, Roxas..."

Axel approached the blond, seeing the boy was actually writhing around on the carpet, gripping the red carpet tightly in his hands while he panted and his eyes stared forward at nothing in particular. Axel grinned and pressed his leather boot against Roxas's crotch. The blond's eyes squeezed shut and he let out a shuddering moan, back arching a bit.

"Are you hungry, Roxas?"

Roxas opened his eyes, which blankly stared up at Axel and he nodded his head, "Starving..."

Axel chuckled again, "Good boy..." And then Axel proceeded to sit himself into one of the chairs nearby, smirking devilishly down at Roxas, eyebrows narrowed and mouth wide. "Come here and get some, Roxas."

Roxas did as he was told, his eyes still ghostly blank as he crawled forward towards Axel. He didn't know what was really going on, other than his body had given up for him and the pain took over his mind. Roxas felt his hands reach out to pull down the zipper of Axel's uniform trousers, bringing them down just enough to where he reached out with two hands to remove the redhead's already rock hard arousal.

"You know you're my favorite, right, Roxas?"

"I'm grateful for that, sir..." Roxas breathed, actually offering Axel a smile.

Without any further words, Roxas leaned down to give an experimental lick at Axel's erection, before he then took the head into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head forward a bit, going at a slow pace, eyes closed as he moved a bit forward. Axel's gloved fingers snaked into Roxas's hair, his fingertips gripping Roxas's head a bit tightly, moving the boy's head himself.

Roxas moaned a bit around Axel, eyebrows tensing down as Axel moved Roxas's head himself, feeling the redhead's length come very close to going down his throat. Roxas whimpered a bit and tried sucking a bit more, rubbing his tongue up against the underside. He let out a gentle cry when Axel thrusted his hips up, and Roxas felt his nose press against the fine red hairs at the base of Axel's member.

Axel was becoming a bit more frantic, holding Roxas there and refusing to let Roxas pull back anymore. The blond whimpered slightly in pain as he tried to accommodate to this, feeling tears overflow his eyes a bit when Axel's thrusts moved in a bit more of an erratic pace. Then, Axel grunted deeply and groaned, gripping the blond's spikes as he suddenly released in Roxas's mouth.

The blond swallowed every bit that was shot into his mouth, having to swallow multiple times before he pulled away, feeling some of the warm essence dribble down the corner of his mouth.

"Don't tell me you're full, Roxas," Axel spoke. "Lick it all up..."

Roxas's tongue moved over his lips and his fingers caught the small drops that dared come in contact with the carpet below before he licked his fingers cleaned, and soon enough Roxas had swallowed every bit of Axel's release. Roxas eventually looked up at Axel with those hazy ghost eyes, shuddering and saying, "I'm...full now, sir..."

"No, you're not..." Axel breathed deeply. "There's still dessert left, Roxas..."

Roxas looked away, nodding his head. There was only one more thing Roxas could do, and the only thing Axel really wanted. It didn't take very long for Axel to grow hard again, mostly from him just observing Roxas undressing fully in front of the redhead. Once the blond was unclothed, he returned to the redhead, shuddering nervously as he moved up onto his lap.

"You know exactly what I like, Roxas..." Axel murmured into the blond's ear. "Go on, I made dessert just for you...eat it all..."

Axel gripped the blond's hips tightly as Roxas began to sink down onto the redhead's length, his eyes closing as he arched his spine and wailed out in a painful ecstasy. Axel dragged his tongue up the hollow of Roxas's throat, grinning slyly as he said, "There's a bit more, go on, I know you love it..." Axel pushed Roxas all the rest of the way onto his erection, Roxas's mouth wide in a deep moan.

Once Axel's length was completely embedded inside of Roxas, the blond panted deeply and opened his eyes a bit, feeling his body begin to rock against the warden's length. His body moved up and then sank slowly back down.

"Eat faster, I want you to _love_ it!" Axel growled in the blond's ear.

Roxas nodded his head, whimpering loudly as he began to move again, groaning gently as he moved himself, a bit of pleasure and a bit of pain coursing through him. It caused him to writhe a bit, moaning deeply as he reached back behind him to feel Axel's length and shuddering at how much was inside of him.

"So good..." Roxas muttered, pressing his hands against Axel's lower stomach.

"It's delicious, isn't it?" Axel grinned, eyes narrow.

"Yes...!" Roxas cried as he moved a bit quicker.

And then Axel began thrusting up himself, loving the sound of Roxas's voice when he strike the bundle of nerves deep within the blond. Roxas let out a pretty and loud moan, words forming out into more begging words, pleading for more. Axel gripped Roxas's hips tightly and moved his own hips hard up against the blond, grunting a bit at the inner velvet walls clamped around him.

"D-Deep! Deeper!" Roxas cried, face contorted in a sharp ecstasy.

"Move yourself..." Axel spoke, now wrapping his arms around Roxas's waist.

Roxas moved as hard as he could against Axel, each thrust slamming against that sensitive point inside the blond. He moaned out desperately in pleasure every time, his moans becoming more and more frantic as he neared his climax. And then orgasms washed over the two of them, Roxas cried out as his release came, spurting out against his chest and then he moaned gently when he felt Axel's seed shoot inside him, filling him completely and even drizzling out.

Axel panted deeply a moment, squeezing the boy's midsection a bit as he inhaled the beautiful blond prisoner on his lap. Axel slowly looked up at Roxas and smiled slyly, "You enjoyed your meal, Roxas?"

Roxas panted and nodded his head, "I'm so full..."

Axel chuckled deeply, pressing his lips against Roxas's neck a moment, "Good. Now don't skip breakfast from now on, or you'll have to eat with me..."


End file.
